


Bear

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Stevonnie brings a new friend home.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Stevonnie (Steven Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Bear

Bear

“ Lapis! ”

Stevonnie stumbles in the door, their face obscured by the ludicrously large teddy bear in their arms. Lapis, sitting on the couch, looks up from her magazine, one eyebrow cocked.

“What the heck is that?” she asks.

“This,” replies Stevonnie, dropping onto the couch next to her, “is Bobo!”

There was a brief silence.

“...you mean like from the Si-“

“I won him at Funland,” continued Stevonnie. “I think Larimar might’ve rigged it? I don’t know, but he’s here and he’s cute and I love him.”

Lapis grabbed Bobo’s arm - it was wider than both of hers, and incredibly soft and fluffy.

“You’re not gonna bring him to life, are you?” she asked, smirking.

“Not deliberately!” Stevonnie stuck their tongue out. “I don’t want a repeat of Gordon the Gorilla.”

“Who you left on an island.”

“He’s probably fine.”

Lapis gently pulled Bobo over, pulling him into a hug.

“Hmm… I like him,” she nodded. “You might wanna watch out, ‘Von - he  might  give better hugs than you do!”

“ Lapiiiiiis! ”

Stevonnie faux-pouted and pulled Lapis (and Bobo) into a tight hug.

“Okay, he doesn’t,” admitted Lapis, “but it’s close. But I bet Bobo can’t do  this… ”

She pecked Stevonnie on the cheek - they chuckled and blushed a bright pink.

“No… no Bobo can’t…”


End file.
